koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
List of KNS Side Stories
Completed Between Season 1 & 2 *Maniac Mansion~KNS Style *Homestar Ruiner~KNS Style *Strong Badia the Free~KNS Style *Lita's Fear of Flying *Baddest of the Bands~KNS Style *Team Spicer vs the 18th Amendment During Ch 8 *Dangeresque 3~KNS Style *8-Bit is Enough~KNS Style: Extended/Revamped Edition Between Ch 8 & Mov 2 *Strong Bad and the Cold Ones Factory *TSTV *Littles *Miss Helpful's Texas *Justin Lawson Must Die! *Rini Gets a Donphan *Rika on Ice Between Mov 2 & Ch 9 *Daredevil, Bump, and Rayquaza *Lita's Melachony~KNS Style *Casablanca Memories~KNS Style *Raye & Mina's Girls School Battle~KNS Style *Amy's First Love~KNS Style *Meowth the Murderer *Big Boogie Adventure~KNS Style (Also Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 for Future Timeline) *Mr. Scatterbrain's Secret Box *Hypno Doggy Luv *Cult Heads *I Dream of Gee-Whizz *Lost Our Hotaru Between OAV 2B & Special 2 *Control Freak the General *Much Greasy & Katie About Nothing *Mina Be Not Proud *A Very Special Kouja no Senshi Freakin' Christmas *Academy Confidential *Hurricane Persnickety *James' Phobia *Mr. Scatterbrain's Enemy *Miss Helpful in Chains *The Spicer House Rules *Carl Loves Miss Whoops *Hiram the Katie *Proper Protection Use *A Cruise to Remember *Leap Rodents *Phage Borg *The Little Misses vs the Monorail *The SSSSS Squad Get Made *Team Spicer vs Australia! *30% Iron Boid *Miss Naughty Sells Her Soul *Chatterbox's Date with Density *Dead Stars *Phagey Can't Buy Me Love *Conan Gets an "A" *Poke-MON *Cherry Gets a Job *Flara & Beta My Dears *Bobcat Badman *Kittens Misbehavin' *Snake-Kill Day *Black Mamba's Pregnancy *Black Mamba's Delivery *The Growling During OAV 2C *The Way Halfas Weren't Between OAV 2C Epilogues *Sugar Coated Frights *Halloween with Pete Ghost Between Special 3 & Christmas Specials *Lita's Wedding *Twits in April *Die, Drugists, Die *I Have No Nephew *Tauros Gang *It's the Pumpkin King, Squidward *Why, Sailor Moon, Why? Between Season 2 & 3 *Lumpkins Roasting on an Open Fire *The Great Question *The Great Answer *Barely Illegal *Day of the Tentacle~KNS Style *Toon Scoutz in Da Hood *The Camping Side Story *Regarding Mary *She's the Cat *Skarr the Unfriendly Ghost *Tokyo University *Hiram Goes to Tokyo University *Stop Smokin' *I Love Mr. Bump *Dark Eye *War is the F Word *Toyland Trilogy *Jack's Friend Falls in Love *Big Fuzz on Hippocampus *The Ghastly Parabox *The Splitz *Up~KNS Style *The Devil and Daniel Mouse~KNS Style *Care Bears Nutcracker~KNS Style Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 *A Head in the Votes *The Penal Zone~KNS Style *The Tomb of Sammun-Mak~KNS Style *They Stole Max's Brain~KNS Style *Beyond the Alley of Dolls~KNS Style *Fuzzy's Triple Bypass Between Xmas Special 3 & Ch 14 *Looney Summer Non-Canon *Three Toons In Progress *Meowth's Fantastic Island (Between Season 2 & 3) (on hold 'til Halloween fics finish) *Coraline~KNS Style (Between Season 2 & 3) *The City That Dare Not Sleep~KNS Style (Between OAV 3 & Chapter 11) *3 Lights' Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery (Between OAV 3 & Chapter 11) Coming Soon Between Season 1 & 2 *There's No Time for Love, Mr. Bump *Draaaaaaken! *Night at the Museum~KNS Style Between Ch 8 & Movie 2 *The Fruits of Wrath *Love's Labours Lost in Sea *Talent Shock *Life on the Quick Lane *Digital Keeper *Mr. Messy Goes Nanners *Tommy vs Vlad *The Ruler's New Joe Between Movie 2 & Ch 9 *Keeper of the Reaper~KNS Style *Men in Black~KNS Style *One Phage's Trash *Mr. Nervous's First Kiss *Hotaru the Beauty Queen *Bendergeist *Sharks *Oh In Law, Where Art Thou? *Weasel Jokes *Last Temptation of Danny Fenton *Escaping is Hard to Do Between OAV 2B & Special 2 *Ally Mouth *Jungle, Schmungle *Miss Teacher Bangs a Meowth *Last Exit to Tokyo *In Adelaine We Trust *Cherry the Vegetarian *Nervous of Darkness *Halloween Tree~KNS Style *Hotaru the Greek *Mouser in Love *Crazy Geist *Arrgh, Me Matey! *Who's Afraid of the Night *Mall Wars *Large Adelaine *The PTA Almost Disbands *Casa Del Mon *Days of Wine and Squeaks Between OAV 2C Epilogues *Coded~KNS Style *Epic Mickey~KNS Style *Kouja no Senshi & the King of Thieves *Return to the Sea~KNS Style *Kouja no Senshi's Cars *Alice (2010 Version)~KNS Style *Kingdom Hearts 3D~KNS Style *Simba's Pride~KNS Style Between Special 3 & Christmas Specials *Tokyo (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) *In Law, Can You Spare A Dime? *Sonik's Comet *Digidestined After Dark *Washu's Product Name *Tokyo's Competition *Jack's Prototype *Amy's Testing *Ship-haied *Buenos Aeris Trip *The Stand Singer *You're Not Elected, Patrick Star *Hiram vs Ratigan & Kate *Mayor's Informercial *Eustace and Xandir *Smoke Out *Please Mr. Lazy, Don't Hammer 'Em *Jerkwads the Movie *Jerkwads and the Ex-Generals *Buenos Aeris' Hunger *Hiram Should Lay Off the Snacks *Moaning Mimi *Return of Alice~KNS Style *Mr. Bump Gets an F *Mayored to the Magma *Cream the Tree Hugger *Tot Toys Christmas Between Season 2 & 3 *Destination Imagination~KNS Style *Men in Black II~KNS Style *They Saved the Genius' Brains *The Narrow White Line *Digit Does Hollywood *Gutter Bowlers *Mousewolfrat *Stuff Junkies *Who Gives a Yen *It's the Easter Chipmunk, Mac *Felix the Cat Movie~KNS Style *Weekends of Thunder *Bubs' Succubus *Great Times with Weapons *The War of the Fentons *Comet Shower Trilogy (Feline Orgy, Two Guys Nude in a Hot Tub, & Scout-bilee) *Princess and the Frog~KNS Style *358/2 Days~KNS Style *Dead Man's Chest~KNS Style *At World's End~KNS Style *How to Train Your Dragon~KNS Style *Phantom Menace~KNS Style *Attack of the Clones~KNS Style *Clone Wars~KNS Style *Revenge of the Sith~KNS Style *Birth by Sleep~KNS Style *Tales of the Chaos God *A Few Nerds and a Manga *Hell Comes to Tokyo *22 Short Films About Tokyo *Jerkwads Land *The Burp of Destiny *3000 Big Boys *The Route of All Darkness *Wacky Fast Food During Mov 3 *9~KNS Style Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 *Drakken Good, Sakaki Bad *James' Incredible Gift (after Devil's Playhouse) *Kouja no Senshi's Enchanted *Raging Homestar & Strong Bad *The Lesser of Two Cy-Boids *Khan, Baby, Khan *Rodent is Dead *Nightmare in Juuban Ave *The Tale of Ducky McDuckenstein *Weekend at Phage's *FUZY *Didgeless Love Between Xmas Special 3 & Ch 14 *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe~KNS Style *Battle at the Smithsonian~KNS Style *'Round Tokyo *The Man with 2 Cat Pokemon *Road to Rainbow Monkeys *Who Shot Mr. Phage? (based on a Simpsons 2 parter) Between Season 3 & 4 *Another Story~KNS Style (based on the Sailor Moon RPG game) *Bone~KNS Style (Based on the Bone books) Between Mov 4 & OAV 4 (Coming Soon) Between OAV 4 & Christmas Special 4 *Darry vs Thanksgiving *A KNS Thanksgiving Between Christmas Special 4 & Special 4 (Coming Soon) Between Season 4 & 5 (Coming Soon) Between Movie 5 & Ch 22 (Coming Soon) Between Ch 23 & Mov 6 (Coming Soon) Between Mov 6 & OAV 5 (Coming Soon) Between Ch 25 & Special 5 (Coming Soon) Between Season 5 & 6 (Coming Soon) Between Mov 7 & Ch 26 (Coming Soon) Between Ch 28 & Ch 29 (Coming Soon) Between Ch 30 & OAV 6 (Coming Soon) Between OAV 6 & Special 6 (Coming Soon) Non-Canon *Alternates of Interest 1 (fanmake of other Non-Canon tales used here) *Alternates of Interest 2 (fanmake of other Non-Canon tales used here) ???/Unknown At This Time *A Few Bad Neighbors *Scatterbrain & Bounce *Colonel Bowser *The Tokyo Connection *Trilogy of Mistake *Mr. Bump at the Bat *The Kids Who Knew Too Much *Sibling from the Same Planet *Mr. Jeri Goes to Washington *Phage Verkaufen der Kraftwerk *Team Klutzes *Granny Weasel *Jack the Daredevil *Old Yen *Future Girls' Substitute *Dead Golfing Society *Radio Miss Naughty *Fuzzy Alone *Different Vocations *A Streetcar Named Miss Calamity *Moiseur Plow *Beerless *Buttercup's Inner Child *Scenes from the Class Struggle in Tokyo *My Relative, My Sitter *Ratigan's Heir *Maximum Meatball-Drive *The Tokyo Files *The Bender They Fall *Mysterious Voyage of Eustace *Carl vs Miss Helpful & the 8th Commandment *The Call of the Comrades *The Telltale Statue *Liquid Feud *Paint with Greatness *Marie's Ponyta *Digimon of Death *The Yukari Show *Nack and Psycho the Greats *New Teen on the Block *Gamma's Choice *Strong Bad Loves Homestar *Goofy the Vigilante *Xena on the Lam *Deep Space Bump *Jimmy's Rival *Two Dozen and One Pokemon *Fruit of Troy *King-Sized Fuzzy *A Fish Called Flara *Argit on the Road *Summer of 5 ft. 2 *You'll Only Move Thrice *Mt. Fuji of Madness *The Secret War of Amy Rose *Dial D for Dorker *Saddlesore Galaxia *Little Big Caretaker *Natural Born Frenchers *The Glee of Sect *The Danger with Trillions *Realty Sucks *Berry the Lumpkins *Bowser Jr. the Mother *Bowser's Oddessy *Sonic's Night Out *Some Enchanted Night *When Fussy Failed *Fuzzy Denied *Flamin' Bubs *Zim the Lover *Mr. Rude the Heretic *One Karp, Two Karp, Magikarp, Blue Karp *Penny Mouse vs Cynthia *Sweet Membrane' Baadasssss Song *A Candace Divided *Mouser's Girlfriend *Captain Hero the Movie *Old Phage and the Snake *Wedding for Destruction *Guess Who's Coming to Mock Dinner *EIEI-Fuzzy *Hello Gudder, Hello Chibi *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Mouse *A Tale of Two Tokyos *The Great Yen Caper *Worst Side Story Ever *Bye, Bye Geeky *Scatterbrain the Bubs *Blame it on Jose *The Rat Who Knew Too Little *Coconuts of Seville *Double, Double, Kid in Trouble *How the Score Was Won *Bobcat Letter Blues *Secrets to a Triumphant Relationship *Jack the Genius *Harv Star *Sonik Cany *Ruler of the Hill *Beyond Klutzdome *Axel vs. Dignity *KNS Safari *The Dummy Years *Stories from the Public Domain *'Scuse me While I Lose The Sky *I, Ditz-Bot *Road to Tokyo Island *Road to Eurasia *Road to Nazi Land *Road to Multi-Worlds *Mr. Scatterbrain Goes to Osaka *I Take Thee Robert *The Kiss Seen Around Tokyo *Play it Again, Mouser *Dial Mamba for Murder *Jack-Roids *The Bossy Games *Jacker, Jacker, Caviar Eater *I Am Warren, Hear Me Roar *There's Something About Piny *Drunked Talent *And the Weenie is... *To Love and Die in the South *Idol Misbehavior *Forest Love *Saving Private Kairi *Long John Grounder *Ninjas Reminiscent of Us *Fore Parent *And Then There Were Littler *The Watery South *That's En-Toon-tainment! *Spanish Tai *I Dated an Android! *Put Your Head on My Body *A Furry Built for Two *How Katz Requisitioned His Groove Back *Hell is Other Droids *The Demon's Hands are Idol Playing *Mr. Stubborn Gets an Anal Probe *Black Hot Catholic Love *Rudeland *Mariachi-Demic Part 1 *Mariachi-Demic Part 2 *How to Eat with Your Rear *Cuckoo Lover *Tauros Days *Sexual Harassment Rainbow Monkey *Chin-Collies *Hooked on Aipom Phonics *Tron's Boobs Destroy Society *Lil' Crime Halters *Mystery of the Caked Deuce *Extreme Boobage *Tokyo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (M rated) *Reverse Day *Flu *The Smokin' Almond *The Ally Games *Fussy Symphony *Sailor Moon vs The Big One *Ripped Shorts *Naughty Nautical Roommates *Pokemon Bug Catching *Pokemon Bug Jam *Kung Fu Choppers *Kung Fu Island *Comrade of the Month *Something Reeks *Candy Hype *Life of Stealing *I'm Your Biggest Worshipper *Music Geeks *Pokemon Bug Hunter *Club Meatball *No Wimps Allowed *Drenched Painters *The Lost Bed *Klutzes and Dragons *Have You Seen This Cat *Gumstand *Homestar the Hall Monitor *Bubble Gum Buddy *Buggy *Nervous Guard on Duty *Puffy Kitties Take a Bath *Food Delivery *Drakken's Day Off *Slushball Effect *Disowned! *Vacation Fever *Wash and Spit *Shippin' *Dork Tubed *No Weight, No Gain *Plane Scream *Keeping Up with Kurata *To Hades and Back *Fired! *Plumber Dreams *Outfit Behavior *Recorder Shy *Insane Mechanic *Unfortune Cookie *Fang and Nail *Sailing the Many Zs *From Here to Birth *Manic on Wheels *Driving Mrs. Bagge *Dork Bells *Bye, Bye, Pidgeot *Fish-N-Dorks *Bunkfellows *Control Tripped *KNS' Modern Christmas *Phage's Takeover *Sasuke's Assistant *Izzy's Trial *Amy, the Security Guard *Team Spicer's Fact *Joe's Ethics *Mr. Bump's Gift *The Shroud of Yukari *Courage's Charity *Rodent's Return *Little Littles *Academy Picnic *Tokyo's El Chubracabra *Raving is Such Sweet Soiree *Gags for Nothing *Sweet Oder of Success *Broked *My So Called Gal *Kitty Monster *Trouble After Trouble *Setting an Owner *The Giant Picture *Infernal Sleepover *Car the Two of Us *The Yen Stops Here *Carl Tube *Run for Your Life, Kyle and Cartman *World Wide Fussy *Seeing Bunny *Contact Home *The Trouble with Minis *Who Let the Mutts In *Pummel with a Schtick *Cake Dough *Sight For Weird Eyes *Bowser Jr's Brothers *The Big Ratbowski *Land of the Bugs *A Mislead Claus *Stinkoman and the Magic Capsule of Power *Argit and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook *Stinkoman and the Great Maker of Everything's Cool Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To *Goodbye to Jessie *Ugliest Candy 2 Parter *Water the Flowers *Field Trip to Tokyo Prison *Supermodel Mary *Academy Bully *Dentist Police *The TK with Four Eyes *Ballerina Namine *Lawnmower Davis *Space Daffy *Capt. Wheez Pirate *Tokyo's Comet *Filthy Laundry *The Karate Wolf *Alternate Energy *Max Fly *Chiyo's Dream Catcher *Megastore Cop *The Torture Wheel *Sora's Fairy Tale *Jessie's A Beauty *He's a Bully, Kent *It's Arbor Day, Eds *KNS All Stars *It's Magic, Mr. Tickle *Happy New Year, Kyle *You're A Good Sport, Rodent *You're the Greatest, Mr. Bump *Is This Goodbye, Sailor Moon? *It Was a Short Summer, Stan *It's a Mystery, Henry Wong *Be My Valentine, Bowser Koopa *You're in Love, Young Dexter *It's Your First Kiss, Manic Hedgehog *She's a Good Skate, Shadow Hedgehog *Kouja no Senshi Christmas Tales *He's Your Cheat, Strongly Brown *It's Flashweasel, Frankie Foster *It's Spring Training, SP Kids *Life is a Circus, Three Lights *Play it Again, Sailor Mars *What Have We Learned, Sailor Venus *Race For Your Life, Strongly Brown *Bon Voyage, Sailor Moon (and Don't Come Back!) *A Boy Named Mr. Bump *Scooby, Come Home *On Stranger Tides~KNS Style *Beetlejuice~KNS Style *Ego Trip~KNS Style *Harry Potter~KNS Style *Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show~KNS Style *Monkey Island Series~KNS Style *Shrek~KNS Style *Chrono Cross~KNS Style *Chrono Trigger Extra~KNS Style *Kouja no Senshi: Puzzle Agents *Despicable Me~KNS Style *A KNS Adventure *KNS: How I Spent my Summer Vacation *Sailor Moon's Asian Adventure (based on TMNT III Movie) *Raider of the Lost Arc~KNS Style *Last Crusade~KNS Style *Fate of Atlantis~KNS Style *Atlantis the Lost Empire~KNS Style *Underfist: Halloween Bash!~KNS Style Category:Schedule